Halo 4 alternative plot
by Zadeinator
Summary: So basically, I was very disappointed with halo 4's main story line, so here's one I cooked up for you to read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the Chief was woken up from cryo-sleep, he saw a familiar face, "So, I assume you need me?" he said with a smirk behind his golden visor, remembering his final words to her after escaping from the ark. "You betcha, I found some hostile signatures throughout the ship in my last scan, I've gotten into a habit of scanning the ship repetitively... oh well,". The Chief had a slight thought of worry for his companion but soon discarded it, "So when will the enemies-" before he could finish his statement, a massive crash was heard and the corridor shook violently. "Do you have an ID on who's attacking us?", said the Chief, as if he didn't know the answer already, "Covenant," that one word puzzled him though "Which side? Separitist or loyalist?" "Hard to say, both of their ships are the same, hang on... slipspace rupture detected!" "Quick, open this thing, I wanna see what you're seeing!"

"OK," she said as she opened up the cryo-pod, the Chief leapt out and sprinted towards the observation deck the occasional shake of the incapacitated ship, he stopped at a corner after hearing "This is the legendary demons ship eh? Search every last inch of it!" he guessed it to be the voice of a brute due to the gruff in the voice, he turned around briefly, with no weapon with him he saw the brute, his back to him, he sprinted and before the brute even knew what happened his neck was obliterated.

He quickly took the ape's spiker and quickly dispatched the grunts and ran ahead to the observation deck, the airlock doors were active "Don't worry I'm taking care of that..." said Cortana through the ships speaker system, in a few moments the doors opened, and what he saw was shocking...

**Authors note**

So, that was my first fanfic ever, oh but it's not finished, it's far from finished, I guess you could say, "I think we're just getting started..." let me know whether I should keep going or not, yes I will be retelling the ENITRE game's story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Don't worry I'm taking care of that..." said Cortana through the ships speaker system, in a few moments the doors opened, and what he saw was shocking...

A CAS-class assault carrier was heading towards the ship with an armada of phantoms... LOYALIST phantoms, "I thought you said there was another slip space rupture..." said the Chief, "Yes, it was very far away though, hang on... another slips space rupture!" said Cortana, the Chief looked back towards the window as he saw 5 CCS-class battle-cruisers and 2 CAS-class assault carriers fly in through the blue portal, one of the battle cruisers came in too close to the carrier and kamikaze into it, destroying the engines entirely. "That's not good..." said Cortana, "Why wouldn't it be?" said the Chief, a puzzled expression on his face, "That carrier was on a direct path towards us... and now without any functioning engines it can't stop..." "So what do you propose we do?" "Well those phantoms will be here in a few minutes, I suggest you make a break for the escape pods, fast!", without another word, the Chief was sprinting down the hallways, shooting at remaining covenant along the way, "The escape pods should be just up ahead," said Cortana, the Chief silently acknowledging it, he turned a corner to discover a hole in the floor, he jumped over it easily and continued sprinting when, out of a window, he saw that the carrier and phantoms were only a few metres from the ship...

"Quick Chief, grab me out of that panel there!" urged Cortana, the Chief removed the data chip containing her from the nearby terminal and continued on towards the escape pods, he killed a brute and then got into an escape pod, just as he hit the ignition, the carrier hit the dawn on an angle, sending the disabled ship spinning and throwing the pod off course, "Oh no, we can't control the pod!" said Cortana, a lot of concern in her voice, "Don't worry, I have a crazy idea," said the Chief, remembering that Cortana liked crazy, "OK then, do what you have to do then," the Chief opened up the pods doors, waited for the right moment, and jumped out of the pod, he was heading towards what he hoped to be a separatist ship, he headed for one of the separatist carriers, narrowly missing the loyalist CAS-class assault carrier.

A phantom began chasing the Chief so he navigated towards the phantom and killed everyone on board, he then put an explosive in the bridge and left, "Almost there..." said the Chief, he was heading for the ships hangar, he landed inside of it successfully. "Cortana, what covenant ship is this?" asked the Chief "Scanning... it is the Shadow of Intent, the same ship that assisted us during the battle of The Ark," said Cortana, "Right, how long have I been out exactly?" "3 months, 13 days," she said, the Chief quickly spotted an elite squad and ran up to them, they saw who he was, "Demon, we have finally found you, we were chasing this brute fleet after they decimated our searching party, we will take you back to earth, but first we must destroy these brutes!" "Fair enough, can I talk to your ship master?" "Of course, we still have the alliance with the UNSC do we not?" without a second word, the Chief wandered towards the bridge, when he got there he saw a familiar face, and the familiar face saw him, "Spartan, it has been far too long since we have seen each other," "You and me both, Arbiter,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Spartan, it has been far too long since we have seen each other," "You and me both, Arbiter,"

"So how is the battle going?" asked the Chief, "Rather well Spartan, so far we have destroyed 2 of their vessels and heavily damaged another," said the Arbiter, just as the Chief began to relax, Cortana said "Slip-space rupture! It's a big one!" "One?" said the Arbiter and Chief in unison, "Quick, Selas'! Bring up the front view!" the Arbiter shouted, the elite did as he was told and brought up a holographic display of the battle, just as he did, a massive blue portal opened up...

"What is that?!" said the Chief the slightest trace of fear in his voice, a massive covenant assault carrier had entered the battle, "Oh no, that's a CSO-class super carrier!" said Cortana, "They haven't been seen since the fall of Reach, it is a massive Covenant vessel measuring at 1181.15274256km in total volume," "Well, what do we do?" said the Chief, mere seconds later, a massive explosion shook the ship, "We must escape, we don't have time to run in this ship," said the Arbiter, he went to a microphone like-object and pushed a button, "All hands, make your way to an escape pod! We must abandon ship!" "Is that all you plan to do?" said the Chief, "You underestimate me Spartan, plug your A.I into the ship, I will tell her what to do..."

"Ok then..." said the Chief, removing her data chip from the back of his helmet, he plugged her into the terminal controls, she appeared as she normally did, but flickered a little before doing anything, "Ok, Cortana is it? Turn the engines onto full blast, aim for the direct middle of the super-carrier!" "You got it," said Cortana, holding her fingers on her temple, "It's done," the Chief quickly removed her from the terminal and plugged her back into his helmet. "Let's go," urged the Arbiter as another explosion shook the ship, "come on, let's go!"

The Chief and the Arbiter soon ended up at the hangar, with the ability to see outside of the ship, they saw that the entire front was decimated, "Quickly, we shall take my phantom!" shouted the Arbiter, two elite major's were guarding the entrance to the phantom, and got inside of it when they saw their ship master, "Hurry, get us out of here!" shouted the Arbiter, the phantom turned on and quickly flew out of the hangar, just before a blast from the super-carrier destroyed everything in it.

As the Chief and Arbiter watched from the side of the phantom, the carriers engines glowing brighter than they should, and all of the purple beams coming from the escape pods as they jettisoned out of the ship, "So Arbiter, what is your plan?" said the Chief, "Well Spartan, I have activated an emergency beacon at the Shadow of Intent's last coordinates, so our main plan is to find the survivors of my fleet and wait until a ship arrives at the beacon," "Well, let's just hope everything goes to plan then," said the Chief.

As the escape pods broke through the atmosphere of the nearby planet, the phantom sped away towards them...


End file.
